Half I Never Knew
by SinisterChic
Summary: (COMPLETED!) A twist on the SM 1st season. Mamoru and Usagi have to discover who they are, all of thier identity
1. Half I Never Knew ch. 1

I hope that you will like my story. At first this fic may seem to be the same old stuff you've read before. But, it won't be. It starts out that way, but later it will get different. Just keep on reading.   
  
I'm trying to make this writing better than my last story, Love Will Return. It began good, then started to fade as it went along. I ran out of ideas and inspiration. I also received comments on how the attacks were messed up (not the right season) and I didn't develop the characters enough. I hope this one will be better. Please give me feedback on how this is. I really need it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note- This takes place in the first season. All the scouts   
are found, but they haven't discovered the Moon Princess.   
Usagi also has not met Mamoru yet.  
  
Oh, this is my 1st fic using Japanese, so sorry if   
I misspell them, or anything. If I do, tell me so I can change it.  
  
  
  
The Half I Never Knew  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
~Usagi~  
  
  
I have a pretty good life. Except for flunking tests, getting   
into fights with Rei, and of course battling evil. Other than   
that, I'm happy.  
  
Although, sometimes I get the feeling I am missing something.   
Like there is something just out of reach. It leaves me hallow   
with longing. I just don't understand.  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
Usagi glared at the big F scribbled at the top of her paper.   
She couldn't believe the score she had received on the test.   
30 points. She was filled with rage. Her mother was going to   
kill her. With frustration, she crumpled the paper up and threw   
it behind her head.  
  
She heard a groan. "Watch it, Odango Atama! I am not a trash can."  
  
She spun around to see a tall guy with dark hair and dazzling   
blue eyes. He was very attractive. (AN: in other words, pure   
HOTNESS) He was looking at her sharply.   
  
Usagi grabbed the ball of paper, that he was holding. "My name   
is Usagi, not Odango!" she snapped.  
  
  
Then she made the mistake of looking at him. Right at him. His   
eyes seemed to draw her in. They were so familiar somehow.  
**********************************************  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
I can't look away from this Odango girl named Usagi. She is so   
beautiful. I have the strange feeling that I know her, or at   
least I should.  
  
She was staring at me with confusion. Suddenly she blinks. "Gomen. . .   
(sorry) I . . . I better go," she stammers. Then she turns to   
leave.  
  
As she walks away, I am filled with emptiness. Like I just   
found something, and then had it taken away.   
  
*************************************************  
  
~Usagi~  
  
I have the inclination to run back to him. I want to put my   
arms around him and be held in his embrace.  
  
Why am I thinking this? I have never met this man before in   
my life. Not this one, anyway.  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
Mamoru went back to his dark apartment. He sighed, then sat   
down on the couch. It was a lonely life for him. It had always   
been like that, ever since he woke from the car accident that   
had left him an orphan. He often wanted to get close to someone.   
A person to share things with. But he was scared. Afraid of what   
would happen if he did. What if they were taken away like his   
parents?   
  
That Usagi was a danger. For some odd reason he wanted to get   
to know her. But, he couldn't let it happen. He would have to keep  
her at a distance.  
  
He yawned. Then stood up and went to his bedroom. He laid down   
and shut his eyes. In a few moments, sleep overtook him.  
  
***************************************************  
~Mamoru~  
  
Light fills my vision. I blink. A form starts to come into   
focus. It is a woman with golden hair fixed into two buns on the   
top of her head. Her eyes sparkle at me. She smiles. "Find the   
ginzuishou (silver crystal)," she whispers.  
  
I nod. "Yeah, yeah. I'm working on it." I've heard her request   
many times. I have lost count of how many.  
  
"You must hurry. There isn't much time," the princess tells   
me. Then she vanishes, and I wake up with a start.  
  
************************************************  
~Usagi~   
  
(AN- I know this is not exactly how it happened. I decided to   
change it a bit)  
  
The dream comes again tonight. I am clutching my prince tightly.  
The nasty queen comes with a smirk on her face. "Come join the   
side of the Negaverse. Feel the power of winning, Endymion,"   
she states.  
  
He steps in front of me. "I don't think so, Beryl. Why would   
I want to join with someone so twisted and bitter?" He raises   
his arm. A rose shoots out of him and hits the queen in the   
shoulder.  
  
She yelps in pain. Her expression turns to pure rage. "Fine,   
Endymion, since you will not come with me, you will die! Along   
with your little princess."  
  
Endymion desperately tries to push me away, but I will not   
budge. I could never leave my love.   
  
He draws out his sword. The action is not quick enough, though.  
Beryl stabs him in the chest in a flash. He moans and falls to   
the ground. I kneel beside him, clinging to his tuxedo. Tears   
stream down my cheeks. "Oh, my prince, please don't leave me!" I cry.  
  
He struggles to bring his hand to my face. "Gomen (I'm sorry), Princess," he   
chokes.  
  
My insides seem to explode. My Endymion was dying. He will be   
gone in a moment. I would be alone. In desperation, I notice   
his shiny sword lying on the ground. With a shaky hand, I pick  
it up.   
  
Endymion widens his eyes. "Iie (No)," he whispers.  
  
I manage a smile. Before anyone can stop me, I plunge the   
metal into my breast. I feel myself loose my balance, and   
land next to Endymion. The last thing I see before everything   
goes black, is him.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Usagi screamed out into the darkness. She sat up with a gasp.   
The cat on her bed was startled.   
  
"Usagi, did you have a bad dream?" Luna asked.  
  
All she could do was nod.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
End of ch. 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Half I Never Knew ch. 2

  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The beeping filled Usagi's ears. She sighed and put down her   
manga. "Just at the good part. Now I won't know if she gets   
the guy or not," she whined.  
  
Usagi picked up her communicator. Luna had recently given one  
to all the senshi. With the push of a button, a tiny screen was   
revealed. A picture of the blue-haired Sailor Mercury appeared   
on it.  
  
"Get to the park now. A youma is attacking," Mercury ordered.  
  
"Sure thing. I'll be there right away," she answered.  
  
Usagi turned off the communicator. She hurried downstairs.   
Her mother came out of the kitchen. Ikuko saw her daughter   
head for the door. "Where are you going, young lady?" she   
asked, sternly.  
  
Usagi turned. "Um. . . Ami and I have a study meeting."  
  
A bright smile came to Ikuko's face. "That's wonderful!   
Especially since you did so bad on your last test. You're   
finally trying now. Well, just be home for dinner."  
  
Usagi nodded. Then she exited the house. A feeling of relief   
washed over her. It was getting harder and harder to sneak out.  
  
Usagi ran down the street. Suddenly, she bumped into something   
hard. She gazed up to see a young man in a green blazer.  
  
"Hey there, Odango Atama. Watch where you're going."  
  
Usagi fumed. Her hands squeezed into fists.   
  
"Why are you out at night? It is cold, and you don't have a   
jacket.You're going to freeze. Your going to turn into an   
popsycle, Odango" Mamoru said.  
  
She would have given Mamoru a piece of her mind, but she was   
at a lack for time. "Don't call me that!" she shouted. "And,   
it is none of your business what I do." Then she continued to   
rush on. For some reason, she glanced back at him for a second.   
  
She turned into an alley. She surveyed her surroundings. No   
one was in sight.  
  
Usagi grabbed her brooch, and held it in the air. "Moon Prism   
Power Make Up!"  
  
Her clothes started to change. A short blue skirt, high red   
boots, moon ear-rings, jewels in her hair, and a golden tiara   
formed. Usagi stood incognito as the champion for love and   
justice, Sailor Moon.   
  
***********************************************  
Mamoru turned around. He was going to go back to his apartment.   
He didn't even know why he went for a walk. Something had pulled   
him outside.  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain spread through Mamoru's head. He moaned   
in pain and fell to his knees What was going on?  
  
His vision started to fade. Everything after that was lost to   
him.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Sailor Moon joined the battle. Mars glared at her. "What took   
you so long?" the fire senshi demanded.  
  
"A jerk delayed me. Lay off Rei, I'm here now," Sailor Moon   
replied.  
  
She turned to the negaverse monster. He was really ugly with   
glowing eyes. She did a few poses. "I am Sailor Moon, the   
pretty sailor-suited champion of love and justice. In the   
name of the moon, I will punish you!" She pointed at the youma.  
  
The youma just laughed. He was overconfident that he would   
win. He sent a blast of energy directly at Sailor Moon. She   
was thrown to the ground with great force.  
  
All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a red rose shot through the   
air. Everyone looked up to see a man in a tree. He wore a   
black tuxedo, tophat, and mask.  
  
"Nani(What)? Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
The man jumped from the tree. "I am Tuxedo Kamen." He faced   
the youma. "You shouldn't disturb such a lovely and peaceful   
place."  
  
Jupiter saw her chance. She shouted," Supreme thunder!" Electric  
bolts hit the youma. Then Jupiter looked at the senshi leader.   
"Take care of him."  
  
"Hai(yes)." Sailor Moon took out her tiara. She aimed it at   
the youma. "Moon tiara magic!" Power flew at the monster.   
It hollered in agony before it died.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled. She spun around to thank the mysterious   
Tuxedo Kamen. To her disapointment, he was gone.  
  
The other senshi gathered around her. "I wonder who that   
Tuxedo Kamen was," Mercury commented.  
  
"He just vanished," Venus said.  
  
Sailor Moon stared at the spot where he had been. He was so   
kawaii (cute/adorable), she thought. I hope he helps us again.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Mamoru awoke on a hard surface. He had a terrible headache.   
He sat up slowly, and looked around. He was in an alley. How   
did he get there? The last thing he recalled was having   
that pain.  
  
With confusion, Mamoru walked back to his apartment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of ch. 2  
  



	3. Half I Never Knew ch. 3

  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mamoru sat down. He was in the Crown Arcade. He needed to   
confide in someone.The only person he could think of was   
Motoki. He was his only friend in Tokyo so far. That is   
besides Usagi. But, she wasn't exactly a friend.  
  
Motoki was a good person to hang out with. But, Mamoru refused   
to open up to him. It made him feel bad. Motoki told him   
everything, while Mamoru remained distant.  
  
Motoki saw Mamoru and came over. "Hey, what brings you here?"   
he asked.  
  
Motoki was very handsome. He had blond hair and a friendly   
face. All the girls went wild over him. But, he already   
had a girlfriend.  
  
"I really need to talk to you," Mamoru answered.  
  
"Sure, I can do that. It isn't very busy right now," said   
Motoki.  
  
Mamoru leaned toward him. "Something weird has been happening   
to me. I black out."  
  
"Nani (What)?"  
  
"I have times in my life where I don't remember things. And,   
then I wake up in an alley."  
  
Motoki widened his eyes. "Whoa, let me get this straight.   
You all of a sudden have a memory lapse and wake up in an  
alley?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. It's happened twice now. I have this pain   
before it happens too."  
  
A concerned expression showed on Motoki's face. "This sounds   
serious. You should see a doctor."  
  
Maybe I should, thought Mamoru. As long as they didn't use   
any needles.  
  
Just then the sound of laughing girls filled the arcade.   
Mamoru looked over to see Usagi with four others. When she   
noticed him, she stopped.  
  
He waved at her. "Hey, Odango!"  
  
She stuck out her tongue.  
  
Motoki watched both of them. He smiled. "You know Mamoru?" he   
asked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, the jerk," she said. Then she went over to continue   
her discussion with her friends.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Usagi walked over to the Sailor V game. She took out some   
money, prepared to put it in the machine. One of these days   
she was going to win it.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Rei asked.  
  
Usagi turned. "Just a total jerk."  
  
Minako came up. She grinned. "I think you like him."  
  
Fury came to Usagi's eyes. "What!?"  
  
Laughing came from Minako. The senshi of love knew when   
someone had a crush.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Queen Beryl summoned in her general, Jadeite. She gestured   
him to come forward. A satisfied smile came to her lips.  
  
"I have a mission for you, Jadeite," she informed.  
  
Jadeite nodded. "Anything, Majesty."  
  
"As you know, we need to get a hold of this ginzuishou. In   
order to do that, we have to find the pitiful princess." She   
leaned forward. "I think I know who she is."  
  
"Fabulous, my queen," Jadeite said.  
  
Beryl moved her hands over a crystal ball. An image of a girl   
appeared in it. She had long blond hair, with a red bow,   
and blue eyes.  
  
"Her name is Minako. Find her, and get the crystal."   
  
With a bow, Jadeite left to carry out the order.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of ch.3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Half I Never Knew ch. 4

Chapter 4  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
The princess comes again. She seems more beautiful than ever.   
Her eyes glisten back at me with warmth. She smiles slightly.   
She had always been so serious all the other times.  
  
"The crystal is near. You are close to getting it," she said.   
Her voice is so sweet and soft. It sends a shiver through my   
body.  
  
A part of me feels like I should know her. Not just in a   
dream.   
It was like we were connected somehow.  
  
"I'll get it for you. I promise." I had to. Even though I   
don'trealize the consequences of failure, it had to be   
something horrible. And it would involve my precious princess.  
  
She seems to believe me. Yet, for some reason she had   
become sad. She turned away. "I know you will," she whispered.  
  
*************************************************  
  
~Usagi~  
  
I can't concentrate. Haruna-san is at the board, lecturing   
about something I have no knowledge of. My mind is wondering.   
Well, it keeps returning to one thing. Tuxedo Kamen. His   
handsome face flashes in my head. No other male that I have   
encountered can compare to him. Mamoru comes close, but not   
quite. Besides, he has a serious attitude problem.  
  
Just as I am fantasizing about Tuxedo swooping me into his   
arms, Huruna-san slaps my desk. My head shoots up.  
  
"Miss Tsukino! You were day-dreaming again." She narrows her   
eyes. "Detention this afternoon."  
  
I know that Rei was going to be furious. There is a senshi   
meeting, and I will be late. But, it doesn't seem to matter.   
All my thoughts are directed on Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
************************************************  
  
Usagi plopped on her bed. She stared at the ceiling. "Luna?"   
she muttered.  
  
The cat lay down on the girl's stomach. "Yes, Usagi?"   
the feline answered.  
  
Usagi stroked Luna's black fur. "What do you think about   
this Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
Purring came from Luna. She shut her eyes in ecstasy. "I   
don't know. He could be an enemy. Be careful."  
  
"What? He helped us." Usagi removed her hand from the cat.   
She looked mad.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Just because he isn't on the negaverse side   
doesn't mean he is on ours," Luna warned.  
  
"How could someone so handsome be bad?" Usagi questioned.   
Her eyes became dreamy.  
  
Luna sighed. How could she ever knock some sense into the   
teen?   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
end ch. 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Half I Never Knew ch. 5

Chapter 5  
  
Mamoru turned on the television. He flipped through the   
channels to the news. He hadn't watched it in a week. He   
needed to be updated on what was happening in the world.  
  
A lady reporter came on the screen. "Witnesses claim to   
have seen the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen again. He is said to   
have helped the senshi downtown yesterday afternoon," she   
informed.  
  
Mamoru froze. A strange sensation came over him.  
  
The reporter started to interview someone. It was a mother   
carrying a small child. "He shot red roses at the youma. It   
let Sailor Moon get a chance to destroy it," she stated.  
  
Mamoru's heart pounded. Yesterday afternoon? he thought. He   
had blacked out then, and awaken in an alley.  
  
He quickly turned off the t.v.  
  
A picture flashed in his mind. It was of a girl. She had on   
an outfit with a red bow and blue skirt. Her hair was long and   
golden. It was fixed into two buns with jewels. Sailor Moon,   
his brain processed.  
  
That was when he remembered. He was supposed to help Sailor  
Moon. And, he had been. He was Tuxedo Kamen. He threw roses   
at the enemy.  
  
Dooshite (why)? he wondered. He didn't even know the   
super-hero. But somehow he knew that it was his duty to   
protect her.  
  
************************************************  
  
Mamoru was getting better at remembering. There had been two   
more attacks and he had recalled most of the last one.  
  
A youma had tried to steal energy from a group of kids. He   
came and assisted the senshi in killing it. Sailor Moon told   
him that she appreciated his help, and it was easier to defeat   
the negaverse now. For some reason that mattered a lot.  
  
***********************************************  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
I dream. A figure starts to appear out of some mist. I am   
positive that it is my princess. But as she comes nearer, I   
realize it is Sailor Moon.  
  
That puzzles me. I had been so certain it was the princess.  
  
Then I wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Half I Never Knew ch. 6

Chapter 6  
  
The girls decided to go shopping. They all were having a   
wonderful time. They had stopped at the clothing store,   
manga shop, and ice-cream parlor (AN: wonder who wanted   
to go there). Now, the group was just walking down the   
street, looking for another place to buy more stuff.  
  
"We could go to the music store," Minako suggested.  
  
"That sounds great," commented Usagi.  
  
Minna (everyone)agreed, and they headed toward the store.   
  
All of a sudden Minako screamed. A man had grabbed her. He   
had blond hair that fell into his eyes. His face showed   
coldness. "I have you now, princess. Give me the ginzuishou!"   
he commanded.  
  
The others knew what to do. They hurried into an alley and   
transformed.   
  
********************************************************  
  
Jadeite held Minako tight. She struggled to get out of his   
grasp. "Looks like your friends decided to abandon you," he   
told her.  
  
"Think again, buster," came a voice.   
  
Jadeite turned to see four girls in sailor suits. One stood   
in front. She was doing strange poses. "I am Sailor Moon,   
the champion of love and for justice. I will punish you for   
hurting one of my dear friends!" she shouted.  
  
He laughed. "Oh, you're the little girl that has been giving   
me so much trouble. You have killed all the youmas I have   
sent out to gather energy."  
  
Sailor Moon gave him a stern look. "Let Minako go!"   
  
"Like I actually would. Queen Beryl needs her." He sent out   
a bolt of energy toward her. She was sent to the ground, but   
got back up.  
  
Mars had lost her patience. "Fire Soul!" Red power shot at   
Jadeite. He dodged out of the way.  
  
"Ugh," Mars said in frustration.  
  
"Bubble Spray!" Mercury released the bubbles at him. It hit,   
but didn't do a lot of damage.   
  
All of a sudden a rose hit Jadeite in the arm. He was so   
startled, that he lost his grip on Minako. She escaped,   
and started to run away.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stepped out into sight. "You shouldn't pick on   
innocent girls," he told Jadeite.   
  
Anger filled Jadeite. He couldn't stand this cape man. He   
sent some energy shooting its way at Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
Sailor Moon looked over to see Tuxedo fall to the ground.  
She was very upset. She started to power up her tiara.   
Before she could send it spinning, Jadeite said,"I'll be   
back, senshi. I will get that crystal for Beryl. You can count   
on that." Then he was gone.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Minako came out, transformed into Venus. She found the rest  
of the senshi staring straight ahead at nothing. She gasped.  
"Did you get him?"  
  
Jupiter shook her head. "He left."  
  
"I don't understand. He said that he wanted me to give him the  
crystal," Venus stated. She shook her head. "Why would he   
think I had it?"  
  
"We need to talk to Luna about this," Sailor Moon informed.   
  
Then she remembered Tuxedo Kamen. She rushed over to his   
side. He was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. She   
quickly checked to see if he had a pulse. To her relief, he   
did have one.   
  
Mercury came over. She held her computer and punched in some   
keys. Then she lifted her head. "He will be fine. He is just   
unconscious," she said.  
  
"What should we do with him?" Mars asked.  
  
"Too bad we don't know where he lives to take him there,"   
Venus said.  
  
Sailor Moon stood up. "Bring him to my house."  
  
Everyone seemed shocked.   
  
"Nani (what)? My parents are away, and Shingo is at a   
friend's place."   
  
  
"You just want him there because you have the hots for him,"   
Mars informed.  
  
Sailor Moon stuck out her tongue at Mars. "That is only part   
of the reason," she said. "I also feel bad for anyone that   
is hurt."  
  
So, they agreed to take him to Usagi's. It took Jupiter and   
Venus to lift him.   
  
Venus gazed down at him. She smiled. It would be wonderful   
to know who he was. This was their chance. All they had to   
do was remove his mask.   
  
"Guys, do you think we could possibly find out his identity?"  
  
Everyone stopped. There was silence. Finally, Mars snapped,   
"Of course not! Give the guy some dignity. Would you want   
someone doing that to you?"  
  
"Well. . . uh iie(no)," Venus replied.  
  
They walked on. Sailor Moon didn't take her eyes off Tuxedo Kamen.  
She wished that there was a way to discover who he was and not   
offend him. Or even better, him tell her willingly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ch. 6  
  
  



	7. Half I Never Knew ch. 7

  
I got the idea for this chapter from Bleed to Love Her   
by Meredith Bronwen Mallory. Thanks Meredith!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
They brought Tuxedo Kamen inside. Usagi looked around. Where   
was the best place to put him? The couch. It was the closest.   
She led Venus and Jupiter to the living room. "Lay him on the   
couch," she informed.  
  
The two senshi started to lower him onto it. Usagi hovered   
over them, trying to keep her eyes on Tuxedo. Before he could   
be settled on the blue cushions, Usagi tripped over Jupiter's   
foot. She bumped into the thunder senshi.  
  
The commotion made Jupiter loose her hold on Tux's head. In a   
panic, she struggled to muster a firm grip again. To their   
alarm, the black mask covering his face slipped off. It   
traveled to the floor.  
  
All of their eyes widened in shock.  
  
Mars came up beside Usagi. Fury showed in her expression. She   
pointed a finger at her. "Usagi, you backa! Look what you did!"  
  
And Usagi was looking. How could she not? Because there in front   
of her was Chiba Mamoru. The same guy who called her Odango   
Atama.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Usagi was mad. She glared at the sleeping man on her couch.   
How could Tuxedo Kamen and Mamoru be the same person? They   
were complete opposites.  
  
The others had finally left. They didn't understand why Usagi   
was so upset. If they had known Mamoru better they would have.  
  
Usagi felt like shaking him until he woke up, and yelling her   
head off. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. He looked   
too peaceful.  
  
The sound of scratching filled her ears. She sighed and went   
to the front door. When she opened it, a black cat ran in.  
  
"Oh Luna, you are soaking wet," Usagi commented. She went and   
got a towel. Then she started to dry her pet and guardian off.  
  
Luna rubbed up against Usagi's leg. "Arigotou (thank you) ,"   
she said. "I got caught in the rain."  
  
"We have to talk," Usagi informed.  
  
Luna began to walk into the living room. "All right, but let   
me take a bath first. My fur is filthy."  
  
"Iie (no) ! Don't go in there!" Usagi warned.  
  
"And may I ask why not?"   
  
"Um, because Tuxedo Kamen is in there."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Mamoru slowly opened his eyes. He tried to sit up. Pain shot  
through him with the motion. He let out a moan. He surveyed  
his surroundings. He was in a well-kept living room. A warm   
green blanket was draped around him.  
  
He struggled to remember what happened. Why was he here? The   
last thing he had known was power blasted at him.  
  
Damn, he had been dumn. He should have been more alert. He   
could have dodged out of the way.   
  
Voices started to fill his ears.  
  
"Iie (no) ! Don't go in there!" someone warned.  
  
"And may I ask why not?" another voice asked.   
  
"Um, because Tuxedo Kamen is in there.  
  
Panic overtook him. They knew who he was.  
  
"Why did you bring him here?"  
  
"He was hurt, Luna. I couldn't just leave him there."  
  
Luna, huh? Who was that?  
  
"You don't even know if he is on our side. He   
could be dangerous," Luna scolded.  
  
"Domo (but). . ."  
  
"You should have just taken him to the hospital. As soon  
as he wakes up, send him home."  
  
He heard someone sigh. "There is something even more important  
to discuss. Minako was attacked today by a general of Beryl.  
He demanded that she give him the ginzuishou."  
  
Mamoru perked up. The crystal!  
  
"Are you sure he thought Minako has it?"  
  
"Yeah. Luna, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'll explain everything tomorrow to minna (everyone). Tell  
all the senshi to meet at the Hikawa shrine after school."  
  
Mamoru's eyes grew huge. Senshi! He was in one of the senshi's   
house.  
  
"Now, I'm going to go to sleep. Good night, Usagi."  
  
Usagi! Mamoru felt like he was going to faint.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*evil evil laugh* Yes, a cliff hanger! I am so sorry for doing  
this to you. Oh, all right, I really am not.  
  
Please send me feedback at SinisterChic13@cs.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Half I Never Knew ch. 8

  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Footsteps came nearer. Mamoru snapped his neck to the side. Then let out a   
gasp. Usagi stood there, looking very annoyed.  
  
She crossed her arms. "Well, you are finally awake."  
  
Mamoru studied Usagi hard. And it suddenly hit him. When he realized it, it  
seemed so obvious. She had the same hair and voice, after all. Usagi was  
Sailor Moon. The Odango Atama was the Champion of Justice. It was amazing. She was klutzy and an airhead. There was no way he would have  
known. They were completely different. But, he reconsidered, she was the most beautiful and kindest girl he had ever met. Maybe it did make sense.  
  
"How did I get here?" Mamoru choked.  
  
"My friends and I were passing by and saw you get hurt. We brought you here,"  
she told him.  
  
Mamoru noticed his mask and tophat on a chair. He gestured to it. "And you  
saw your opportunity to find out who I was?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That was not it at all," she defended. "It was an accident."   
  
He gave her an unconvinced look. "And you were just passing by when you saw  
me?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Yeah, we were out shopping," she explained.  
  
"Somehow I think it was a little more than that. . . Sailor   
Moon."  
  
A hand rushed to her mouth. Her eyes went wide with shock.  
  
"Oh, don't look so upset," Mamoru stated. "It is only fair that I know. I mean,  
you found out who I was."  
  
Usagi gulped. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I heard you talking to Luna. Whoever that it."  
  
"Luna is my cat."  
  
He let out a snicker. "A cat?"  
  
Usagi seemed offended. "Yeah, my cat."  
  
Between laughter, Mamoru managed to get out, "Do you talk to this cat often?"  
  
Anger built up inside Usagi. " It is hard to comprehend that you,   
Chiba Mamoru, is Tuxedo Kamen. You are a jerk. All you ever say to me are  
insults. And, then you turn out to be the most handsome, mysterious, dashing. . ."  
She stopped. Uh Oh, she had said too much.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "Am I really all that? Dashing and mysterious? Handsome I already  
knew, but. . ."  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen is those things. When you are not transformed you are a total jerk."  
She stuck out her tongue.  
  
God, she was cute when she was mad.   
  
"Uh huh. It is hard to think the Odango Atama is Sailor Moon. You are klutzy and whiney.  
I will be astonished it you pass the eighth grade," Mamoru said. Afterward, he wanted to   
kick himself for it. He had been very mean. Too mean.  
  
Usagi fell silent. She stared at the ground. Hurt plastered on her face.  
  
Oh my Usako, I'm so sorry. He tried to say an apology, but couldn't bring himself to talk.   
What have I done? I've caused you so much pain. I never meant to. I am just scared to   
love anyone. Especially you.  
  
"You better leave," Usagi whispered.  
  
And that was what he did. Without a word, he left his Usako.  
  
When Usagi was alone, she seemed to collapse. Her insides felt like they were caving in . The  
tears came. And they were many.  
  
Is that really who I am? she wondered. Just a small klutzy child who is stupid? Usagi desperately  
wanted to be more than that. But that was all she had ever known. Or so she thought.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End chapter 8  
  
Was it good? Tell me! SinisterChic13@cs.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Half I Never Knew ch. 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next day, the senshi met at the Hikawa Shrine. They were all eager to hear  
what Luna had to say. Especially Minako, because it mostly concerned her.  
  
The group became pretty mad when Usagi came late. She had received detention  
for eating in class again.  
  
"Can't you learn, Odango!" Rei snapped at her.   
  
Usagi crossed her arms. "But I was hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry."  
  
"I was starving, since I had no time for breakfast. I slept in late," Usagi explained.  
  
"So, what's new?" muttered Rei.  
  
Luna had had enough of the bickering girls. She walked in front of them. "All right,  
let's get down to business now."  
  
Silence fell over the room. All eyes were directed at the black feline.   
  
"I have much to say to minna. I need your complete attention," Luna informed. They  
all nodded.  
  
"You know that we have to find the princess. And, you know that Beryl wants to get  
the ginzuishou."  
  
"Yes, but you never told us why. Except for it will be dangerous in the enemy's hand,"  
Rei commented.  
  
"Well," Luna went on," The two are connected. The princess will lead us to the crystal."  
  
A gasp came from Minako. "Beryl thinks I am the princess?"  
  
"Yes," replied Luna. "We need to discover if she is correct. We have to keep you safe for  
awhile. You will not fight until we figure this out."  
  
Minako frowned. "Well, that's no fun."  
  
Usagi grinned at the blond. "Wow, you could be royalty. That is so coo!"  
  
Minako remained silent. She didn't think the whole thing was so great. She didn't want the  
responsibility of being the princess.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Minako flopped down on her bed with a sigh. She stared up at the ceiling. A white cat  
entered the room. He came over to the bed and lifted his head to look at her.  
  
"Hi, Artemis," Minako said. Her voice had no emotion.  
  
"What is the matter?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Oh Artemis, it is awful!" Minako closed her eyes. "Beryl thinks I am the princess, and  
that I possess the crystal. I don't want it to be true. Being a senshi is hard enough. What  
would I do with the ginzuishou? It has so much power. I would never know what to do  
with it all."  
  
Artemis pounced on the blanket next to Minako. He rubbed up against her arm. "No   
matter what happens, it will turn out okay."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Usagi joyfully moved down the street. She held her ice-cream cone tightly in her right hand.  
It was a beautiful day. All the senshi business had cleared from her mind. To make things even   
better, there would be no school for two days. Things couldn't get better. But they could get  
worse, and they did. Chiba Mamoru came around the corner. She crashed into him, knocking  
her chocolate ice-cream onto the sidewalk.  
  
She glared up at him. "You made me drop my ice-cream!" she wailed.   
  
Normally, Mamoru would tease her about the situation. Call her a baka Odango Atama and   
say she was a klutz. But, he was still upset about their last encounter.  
  
"Look, uh. . . Usagi," he began.  
  
Her eyes go huge. Had he said her name?  
  
"I want to make up for the other day. Why don't I buy you another ice-cream?"  
  
Usagi couldn't believe her ears, or her eyes. He sounded and looked sincere. Maybe he   
actually was appologizing.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be around an airhead?" she said coldly.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair," he protested. "I already said I was sorry. Besides, I didn't mean what   
I said before."  
  
That comment almost made Usagi fall over. He was being nice. She wouldn't be surprised  
if she saw a pig fly overhead.   
  
Usagi was suspicious about the whole thing. Yet, she decided to take a chance. "All right,   
you can get me another ice-cream cone." She paused for a moment. Then she added," Two  
scoops."  
A chuckle came from Mamoru. "Okay, Odango."  
  
With that, they started to head toward the ice-cream vender.   
  
****************************************************  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
I glance over at the beautiful girl beside me. She is licking her chocolate  
and vanilla swirl cone with so much enthusiasm. She's so kawaii (cute).  
The sight of her puts a smile on my face.  
  
I feel so relieved. Maybe I can prove to her that I'm not so horrible. Being  
myself isn't so hard. I never tried it before. Usually I am distant, cold, or around  
Usagi, a jerk. Yes, I can admit that.   
  
~Usagi~  
  
I take quick peeks at the man next to me. What is possibly wrong with him? Or,  
perhaps, what is right with him? He is so different now. He has been kind, something  
he never displayed before.  
  
Is this the real him? Or, is it a show? Could be be fooling me to turn around and  
make jokes at me again? I'm so confused. I don't know what to think of Mamoru   
anymore.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Usagi turned toward Mamoru. She looked him straight in the eye. That may have  
been a mistake, since it took her a moment to compose herself. She put a finger  
in his face. "What is this about Chiba Mamoru?" she inquired.   
  
He seemed confused. "Huh?"  
  
"You know, buying me ice-cream."  
  
"I already told you. To make up for the other day," he explained.  
  
She shook her head. "Until today, you have been down right cruel. Why the change?"  
  
He thought for a long time on that one. "This may sound strange, but. . .after I hurt you  
last time, I didn't want to ever do it again."  
  
"So, you aren't going to call me Odango Atama anymore?"   
  
"Well, not unless you annoy me, which might happen often," he said.  
  
"Oooo."  
Mamoru raised his hands, palms in front. "Hey, I was only kidding."  
  
Usagi smiled. "So, are we friends now?"  
  
"Yeah," Mamoru told her. A warmth burned inside him. He never had  
someone say they wanted to be friends with him. Motoki was there to   
keep him company, but never actually said they were friends.  
  
Her eyes sparkled at him. "Good then." She looked up at the sky. The  
sun was setting. "I have to get home," she said.  
  
"Okay. How about I walk you home?" Mamoru suggested.  
  
"That would be great!" Usagi said with happiness.   
  
  
  
  



	10. Half I Never Knew ch. 10+11

  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A few days later, Usagi and the gang went to the Crown   
Game arcade.As soon as Usagi entered, she rushed to the   
Sailor V game.  
  
"Hi Usagi, came a voice. She turned to see Mamoru. He   
was sitting on a stool, sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
She waved at him. "Hey!" she called back.  
  
Her friends gaped in amazement. They didn't get why the   
couple was being nice.  
  
"What's going on?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yeah," Minako agreed. "Why aren't you two trying to kill   
each other."she smiled. The scene before her was very amazing.   
Obveously theyliked the other. But, did they know this?  
  
"You both are being decent for change," Ami spoke up.  
  
Rei shook her head. "He didn't call you Odango Atama."  
  
Everyone stared at Usagi. They wanted an explanation for this   
becure behavior.  
  
"Well, we decided to be friends. Enemies never accomplish  
anything," Usagi commented.  
  
Minako raised an eye-brow. "And, what do you want to accomplish?"  
She giggled.  
  
Usagi shoved Minako playfully. "Nothing is between us," she   
informed.  
  
Uh huh, thought Minako. That's what you both think now.  
  
*************************************************  
  
~Mamoru~  
  
The princess comes. It has been a long time since our last  
meeting. I was worried that I'd never talk to her again.  
  
"The crystal is so near, but you are too blind to see it," she  
tells me.   
  
That puzzles me. "Where could it possibly be?"  
  
I reach out to her. "I will find it for you," I whisper.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Usagi walked through the park. She marveled at the beauty of  
the nature around her. It filled her heart with warmth at its  
sight.  
  
As she came nearer to the roses ahead, she noticed someone  
gazing at them. She smiled when she was certain of who it was.  
"What a coincidence to find you here," she said.  
  
Mamoru turned. "What? You are always bumping into me, Oda. . .  
Usagi," he replied.  
  
She knew what he had been about to call her. But, she was happy  
that he had caught himself. She pointed at the roses in front of them.  
"How lovely they are," she murmered.  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Yes, they certainly are. Roses are my   
favorite flower."  
  
"Mine too," Usagi told him. "I like the red ones best." She stopped  
and remembered Tuxedo Kamen throwing roses. No wonder he   
likes them so much, she thought.   
  
Mamoru faced her. "They come in handy."  
  
It was like he had been reading her mind. He even had a knowing  
expression on his face. Strange. Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable  
standing there.  
  
"I need to go now. See ya later, Mamoru," she said.  
  
"Okay," Mamoru replied.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Luna looked over Usagi's shoulder. She became mad at what she  
saw. There were scribbles of roses all over the girl's math paper.  
And now, she was busy drawing a person that resembled Tuxedo  
Kamen.  
  
"Usagi!" Luna scolded.  
  
Usagi's head came up. She had been greatly startled. Her pencil  
rolled off the table and onto the floor.  
  
"Get to work on problem five," Luna ordered.  
  
With a groan, Usagi picked up her pencil. "Can't I just doodle for  
a while, Luna? This homework is hard. How can you do problems  
with letters in them?"  
  
The cat frowned. "No, if you put this off any longer, it won't ever   
get done. And, what are you drawing? Is that Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
Embarrassment came over Usagi. She covered up her Tuxedo  
Kamen with hearts around him. "Umm. . ."  
  
"That's what I thought." Luna sighed. "Stop daydreaming all the  
time. Life is not a fairy tale. It is time you take responsibility. You  
need to pay attention to your senshi duty."  
  
Usagi's head snapped to face Luna. She looked hurt. "You don't know  
what I have to go through. I just want to be a normal girl. The only  
way to keep my sanity is to fantasize. I know I'll never be a princess   
who has her handsome prince. I'm just a stupid whiney klutz." There  
were tears in her eyes.  
  
Luna remained silent. She had no idea that her charge felt that way. She  
was usually joyfull and energetic.  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Queen Beryl brought in her general, Jedeite. He quickly bowed before  
her.  
  
"Jedeite you are going to get me that princess," she snapped. "This  
is your last chance. If you fail, I will be forced to put you under an   
eternal sleep."  
  
Jedeite gulped. Her eyes burned into him. "There will be no need.  
I will get her for you."  
  
Beryl said, "I hope you are right."  
  
Silently, Jedeite hoped the same thing.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Usagi felt a raindrop hit her face. She glanced up at the sky. It was   
dark and looked like a storm was on its way.She hurried down the street.   
She had came from Mokoto's house,which was a whole two miles away.   
She would be drenched for sure.   
  
The sound of a motor filled her ears. She looked over to see a  
motorcycle come near. She came to a halt. The driver stared at her.  
He reached up and took off his blue helmet. "Need a ride?" he  
asked.  
  
Usagi grinned. The rain was pouring now. Water was dripping down  
her cheeks. "Why yes," she replied. She stepped forward. Mamoru  
handed her his helmet. She took it from him.  
  
"I never expected you to own a motorcycle. Don't know why  
exactly," she told him.  
  
"I like to get to places quickly," Mamoru said.  
  
Usagi hopped onto the vehicle. She slipped on the helmet. It felt  
strange on her head. With nervousness, she put her arms around  
Mamoru's waist.  
  
Mamoru started the motorcycle. "You might want to hold on tighter,"  
he instructed.  
  
She was a little surprised. She clutched his green jacket tighter. When  
they got going full speed, she was greatful that she had.  
  
Usagi had never ridden on a motorcycle before. She found it pretty fun.  
She had thought that it would be scary. She told Mamoru how to  
get to her house. In no time they pulled up front of it.  
  
To her amazement, Usagi discovered that she didn't want to go inside.  
She wished she could ride more with Mamoru. With reluctance, she  
got off the bike. Then she took off the helmet.  
  
Mamoru stood up off the motorcycle. He faced her. Suddenly, there  
was a loud burst of thunder. Usagi jumped. In alarm, she grabbed   
onto him.  
  
Mamoru glanced down at the soaked angel. She was shivering. Before  
he knew it, his arms wrapped around her. She raised widened eyes  
up at him.  
  
On impulse, Mamoru leaned down. His lips met with hers. She  
felt sweet and warm. At first, she was so startled that she remained  
frozen. Then she surrendered to his touch.  
  
Mamoru pulled away. He was ashamed at his actions. Why had  
he done that?  
  
"I'm sorry," he appologized. "I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Usagi was blushing. Her cheeks were bright red. "Don't. . .  
don't be," she stammered. "I enjoyed it." She couldn't believe  
that she had said that. But it was the truth. His kiss was splendid.  
It felt so right.  
  
Mamoru was shocked. Did she feel the same way about him as  
he did her? And, what are your feelings? he wondered.  
  
He gestured to her house. "You better go inside," he told her.  
  
She nodded. Usagi decided to do something outrageous then. She  
got on her tip-toes and gave Mamoru a quick peck on his lips.   
Afterward, she spun around. She ran off toward her house.  
  
Before entering, she looked back. She was sure that she saw  
a smile on Mamoru's face.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How was it? Any suggestions? Want more? Tell me peoples!:)  
  
Next chapter- How will Usagi and Mamoru act toward each other  
now? And, Jedeite is still after Minako.  
  
  
  



	11. Half I Never Knew ch. 12

  
  
  
  
  
HALF I NEVER KNEW  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Usagi entered the Crown Game Center with a huge  
grin on her face. She survived the arcade, looking   
for a particular someone. After not spotting them,  
a little disappointment settled in. Why wasn't he  
here? He was usually there at this time of day. He  
would sit at a stool and sip a cup of steaming  
coffee, while having a chat with Motoki.  
  
She walked over to Motoki, who was sweeping the  
floor. "Hey," she greeted.  
  
He smiled at her. "Hello, Usagi, it is nice to see  
you."  
  
"Have you seen Mamoru around? He comes here   
after class, right?" She tried to make it sound like  
she was only curious. The truth was she longed   
to see him. She wanted to find out what their kiss  
meant to him.  
  
Motoki shook his head. "He may have a huge test coming  
up. He spends a lot of his time studying then."  
  
"Oh." Her heart sunk. She would have to wait a whole  
day to talk with him.  
  
Then her eyes lit up. "Does he like to go to the library  
to study?"  
  
"Um, sometimes."  
  
Usagi perked up. "Thanks, Motoki." She hurried out of  
the building in a rush.  
  
Motoki watched in puzzlement. Strange girl, he thought.   
Thenhe continued to sweep.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Usagi slowly walked into the library. It was so quiet.   
Shesort of felt out of place.  
  
She glanced around the place, trying to spot a dark head.   
Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Usagi gasped and spun  
around.  
  
Minako stood there. She was holding a stack of books in her   
arms. "Usagi, what are you doing here? This isn't your  
type of thing."  
  
Panic filled Usagi. She quickly grabbed a book off the   
nearest shelf. "Researching for school. Need to get my  
grades up," she stuttered.  
  
Minako looked unconvinced. She lifted an eyebrow. She   
pointed to the hardback in Usagi's grasp. "On The Spark  
of Love?"   
  
"Well, uh. . . you know teachers. They run out  
of ideas for projects." Usagi sweat-dropped.  
  
A smile spread on Minako's mouth. "Come on, tell  
me why you're really here," she instructed.  
  
Usagi gave up. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
Now we're getting somewhere, Minako thought. She  
laid her books on World War 1 for History class  
down on a table. Then turned back to her friend.  
"Senshi's honor," she replied.  
  
"OKay." Usagi leaned toward Minako. "I came here  
looking for Mamoru."  
  
Minako let out a sqeal. "I knew it! I knew you  
liked him!"  
  
A librarian passing by glared at Minako. She  
pointed to a sign that said "Quiet Please."  
Minako shut up.  
  
"All right, I like him. We kissed yesterday and   
I. . ."  
  
"You kissed!?" Minako seemed so excited. It was  
as if it had happened to her and not Usagi.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Ssh. Yeah. I want to know  
what it was all about."  
  
"I can tell you what it was about," said Minako.  
"True love."  
  
Usagi shook her head. Love? This was the guy who  
called her Odango Atama. But Usagi couldn't deny  
the pang in her chest whenever she thought about  
him. She desperately hoped he felt the same way.  
  
She placed The Spark of Love back in its place.  
"I'm going to go now. Apparently Mamoru isn't   
here," she said.  
  
"Okay. See ya! Good luck on finding him," Minako  
said.  
  
Usagi nodded and headed for the library exit.  
  
**************************************  
  
Mamoru was having trouble concentratin. He kept  
thinking about the night before. What was it all  
about?  
  
He was very confused. Why had he kissed Usagi?  
A fourteen year-old.  
  
Oh don't fool yourself, he thought. He knew why.  
Because she was the most kindest girl he had  
ever met. Because she brought a smile to his   
face. Because she was beautiful. And, because  
she did something miraculous to him whenever she  
came near. His insides seemed to twist and turn.  
  
Mamoru closed his textbook. Somehow the pancreas  
didn't seem interesting anymore.  
  
He sighed. Then he gathered his things and began  
to leave. He was heading out the door, when   
someone bumped into him.  
  
"Ooops, sorry," an angelic voice muttered.  
  
His heart skipped a beat. Usagi was in front of   
him. He smiled, not knowing what to say,  
  
Usagi grinned back. She seemed relieved. "Mamoru,  
I've been wanting to talk to you," she informed.  
  
He didn't even ask why she was in the library of  
all places. He was too happy to see her. "We can  
talk on the way to my motorcycle," he said.  
  
They headed outside. "About yesterday. . ." she   
began.  
  
Fear filled him. Oh no! Was she going to tell   
him that the kiss meant nothing? That it was  
a joke? A dare? For a thrill?  
  
Mamoru came to a stop before his motorcycle. He  
zipped up his bookbag and then swung it onto  
his back.  
  
"What. . . what was it exactly?" Usagi went on.  
  
Mamoru couldn't make eye-contact. "Uh, what  
did it mean to you?"  
  
Usagi's eyes fell to the ground. "Well. . ."  
Her face became slightly red.  
  
He couldn't resist any longer. Mamoru pulled  
her close. He crushed his lips to hers. She  
was shocked. Her eyes widened.  
  
Both of them were breathless afterward. They  
gazed at each other.  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi muttered.  
  
The name sounded so right. He decided to try   
his own out. "Usako," he whispered.  
  
Then they were kissing again. Things felt  
perfect. This was the way it was supposed   
to be. Before was meaningless. Now was   
everything. 


	12. Half I Never Knew ch. 13

The Half I Never Knew  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were startled out of their own little world by a scream. Usagi gave him a look of concern.  
Then they moved into action. Both of them went behind  
the library and transformed.  
  
They followed the noise. Usagi gasped when she saw  
Its owner. Minako was being held by an angry Jadeite.  
  
Usagi pushed a button on her communicator. She contacted  
The other senshi about the situation. After that, Sailor  
Moon and Tuxedo Kamen rushed to battle.  
  
"Give me the ginzuishou!" Jadeite demanded.  
  
"I don't have it," Minako replied.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon ordered.  
  
Annoyance came over Jadeite. "Not you again."  
  
"Yes, Sailor Moon is here, champion for the love and  
justice of all. I will punish you!" She pointed at him.  
  
"Are you so sure? You might hurt the girl in the   
Process," Jadeite informed.  
  
Sailor Moon stopped. She gazed at Minako with   
Uncertainty. What if she did get in the way while  
trying to save her?  
  
Tuxedo Kamen came up beside Sailor Moon. "Don't  
worry. I'll shoot roses until he releases her," he  
assured Sailor Moon.  
  
He reached out an arm to send a rose flying. The rose  
sped toward Jadeite. Before it could pierce the Negamoon  
General, it bounced away.  
  
"What?" shrieked Sailor Moon.  
  
Jadeite laughed. "I have the power mahou (magic) to  
reflect. No power can touch me now. Well, none that  
you pocess," he shot at them.  
  
Rage filled Sailor Moon. There was no way she was  
going to let him take Minako. Some way she was  
going to prevent it.   
  
Minako looked like she was giving up. No, don't   
loose hope, thought Sailor Moon. She stepped forward with determination. There must be some way. A tear fell down  
Her cheek. She just couldn't think of it.  
  
Suddenly light started to illuminate from Sailor Moon. A   
white dress appeared and took the place of her Senshi fuku   
(outfit). A crystal took shape in her hands.  
  
Jadeite gasped. He let go of Minako. "So, you are the  
Princess," he said in amazement.  
  
Sailor Moon, now as the moon princess, raised the silver  
crystal above her head. Jadeite's eyes widened. He knew  
what was about to happen. Great energy filtered out of the crystal. It surrounded them all, and they couldn't see. When  
the light of the power died down, only Sailor Moon,   
Tuxedo Kamen, and Minako remained. Jadeite was nowhere to be found.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The others arrived just in time to see Sailor Moon's  
transformation.  
  
"Princess Serenity," Luna cried.  
  
Mars shook her head. "Odango Atama is the princess?"  
  
They watched as the ginzuishou went back inside the  
princess. Then her dress faded away to her senshi clothing. All of a sudden, she collapsed. Tuxedo Kamen rushed to her side. He caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Usako!" she shouted in alarm.  
  
Everyone was surprised with the name. But they certainly didn't have time to ponder over it.   
  
Tux glanced down at the unconscious girl. He couldn't believe it.   
The two females in his life were the same. Please be all right, he  
Pleaded silently.  
  
Sailor Mercury came up. She started to scan Usagi with her visor.  
  
Minako approached her fallen friend. "Will she be okay?" she asked.  
She wouldn't be able to handle it if Usagi had been really hurt while  
trying to save her.  
  
Mercury lifted her head. "She's fine minna (everyone). She only   
had a little fainting spell," she announced.  
  
A sigh of relief came from Tuxedo Kamen. He stood up, picking up  
Sailor Moon in the process. "Let's get her home."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Arigatou minna for reading! Please leave a comment on what you  
thought.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Half I Never Knew ch. 14

THE HALF I NEVER KNEW

By Heather Martin

Chapter 14

Tuxedo Kamen carried Sailor Moon. The others followed behind him. Minako smiled. She could tell that he loved Usagi by the way he held her. It was so close and protective. Besides, she had heard his previous endearment (Usako). 

The mass in Tux's arms began to move. Her eyes fluttered open. They looked up at him. "Mamo-chan," she muttered. She buried her head in his chest.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She sighed and answered," Exhausted."

He brought her closer to him. "Try to rest. We're all most to your house."

**********************************************************

Mars turned to Mercury. "What is up with those two?" she whispered. She pointed to Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi.

"Oh, Rei, can't you recognize true love when you see it?" Minako spoke up.

Luna's head shot up with that. Love? Oh no, this wasn't good.

**********************************************************

Mamoru laid Usagi in her bed. He stroked her hair with on hand.

"Maybe you should go now. There is nothing else you can do," came a voice.

He spun around to find Luna there. He hadn't ever seen the cat talk before, not directly at least. He was only slight amazed. So, Usagi was telling the truth about having a talking cat. You never knew what surprises came up in the senshi life.

He glanced back at the sleeping girl. She wasn't the only one tired. Purhaps he should go home and rest also. Mamoru nodded. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

"It is for the best," Luna went on. "Her parents will be home soon."

So he left. But he certainly hadn't wanted to.

************************************************************

Usagi opened her eyes. She looked around, a little disoriented. "Where is everyone?"

"They went home," Luna said as she entered the room. She went over to the bed.

"Even Mamoru?" An expression of disappointment was on her face.

"Yes. I persuaded him to," the cat replied. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

Usagi sat up. "What about?"

Luna jumped up beside her charge. Her intense eyes met Usagi. "Do you love Mamoru?"

Usagi blinked. "What?"

"Never mind. I know the answer. I saw you two together."

So, that must mean he feels the same way, Usagi thought. Her heart sped up. She clutched the thick blanket around her.

"You have to stop!" Luna ordered.

Usagi's heart seemed to halt by that. It became hard for her to breath. "What?" Her voice was pianed. She stared at Luna with betrayal.

"You are Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, promised to Prince Endymion of Earth," Luna told her.

Usagi became furious. "I don't care!"

"Serenity, you, are supposed to stop Beryl with the silver crystal. But, that will take too much energy. You would surely die. Endymion is the only other who can use the crystal. The love between the both of you is strong enough to channel the energy with no problem. We need to find. . ."

"Shut up!" Usagi shouted. Tears fell from her eyes. "What do I care about someone I've never met? If he can help me use the crystal, fine. But, that's it. I care for Mamoru."

Luna's eyes were huge. "Usagi, your mother from the moon sent you here to be with the prince. She wanted you to be happy."

"Well, I'm happy with Mamoru. Now, please leave me alone," Usagi said. She turned away.

"But, Usagi. . ." Luna quit speaking. She knew it was no use. The girl was no longer listening.

_____________________________________________________________

Ok, I am almost done. Just a couple more parts. Like 2 or 3.


	14. Half I Never Knew ch. 15

THE HALF I NEVER KNEW

By Heather Martin

Chapter 15

There was a knock at Mamoru's door. He put down his book and went to answer it. He pulled it open to see Usagi standing outside. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She stepped inside.

"I asked Motoki for directions," she explained.

Mamoru closed the door. "Why are you here?"

She seemed to break down then. She flung herself at him and started to sob. "It is horrible, Mamo-chan!" He held her back, not knowing exactly how to handle the situation. 

"Luna says I'm promised to some prince Endymion. I am the moon princess and. . ." Her crying became so hared that she couldn't speak. Mamoru was left embracing her. He had no idea what else to do.

Usagi lifted her head. "I don't want to marry some guy I don't know. I love you," she whispered.

Time seemed to freeze. Mamoru couldn't breath. She loved him? Did he love her back? Is that what strange feeling he had about her?

Mamoru noticed that he hadn't been saying anything. He felt that he had to. "We're together now. That's all that matters," he said.

She nodded. I don't care about the past. This is the present."

He led her further into his apartment. She was trembling. They came to his bedroom. They settled next to each other. He wrapped a protective arm around her. "I think I love you too, Usako," he confessed.

New tears spilled down Usagi's cheeks. She cuddled up close to him. He felt warm against her body. She closed her eyes. Soon, they were both sound asleep.

(see, nothing happened. *S* This is a PG fic)

*************************************************************

~Usagi~

I can't take the fact that I'm supposed to be with someone else. No, I take that back. I belong only with Mamoru. I can't handle someone telling me it isn't true.

And this prince, he could be on the other side of the world. How can we find him in time to stop Beryl? The truth is we won't. Queen Beryl needs to be stopped now. She could be gathering energy at this moment.

I will probably regret this later. But it seems like the right thing now.

Goodbye my Mamo-chan. I pray I will see you again.

********************************************************

Mamoru rolled over. He stretched out an arm to feel nothing beside him. His eyes opened. Usagi was gone. An empty pillow was left where she had been. In alarm, he sat up. Where was she?

Calm down, he told himself. She is probably in the bathroom. He got up and checked the rest of his apartment. It was no use. His Usako was not there.

Now, he knew that he was being paranoid. Usagi was most likely at her house. She just hadn't wanted to wake him up. But, still a nagging feeling was in his stomach. Like somehow things weren't right.

He knocked on the door. In a few seconds, Usagi's mother answered. She looked out at him with curiosity. "May I help you?" she asked.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "Uh, hi. My name is Chiba Mamoru. I'm a friend of Usagi. Is she here?"

Ikuko shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I came home from work about an hour ago and she wasn't here. She didn't even leave a note, which is unusual."

A meow was heard behind Ikuko. The woman turned to see Luna there. The cat started to walk out the door. "Okay, Luna. If you find Usagi, be sure to bring her home," she joked. Ikuko laughed. "I just hope she isn't late for dinner. Her father absolutely hates that."

"Well thank you, Tsukino-san," Mamoru said.

Ikuko nodded. "Nice meeting you." Then she shut the door.

Mamoru sighed. His heart was beating very fast. He had to find Usagi.

"What are you doing here?" a voice demanded. He spun around to find Luna. The feline seemed to be angry with him. 

"I'm looking for Usagi. She was at my house. When I awoke, she had vanished," Mamoru said.

"When you woke up!" Luna appeared to be as if she were about to pounce on him. 

Mamoru shook his head. "No, it is not what you think. She was awfully upset, so I laid her in my bed to take a nap. I simply fell asleep next to her. Nothing happened. I swear."

The cat relaxed a little. 

All of a sudden, Mamoru fell to his knees. A searing pain spread through his body. He let out a moan. 

Luna gasped. "What is it?" she asked, puzzled.

"Usagi," he choked. Then his clothes changed into a tuxedo and cape. The pain receded, allowing him to stand up again. 

Worry fell over his face. "She has turned into Sailor Moon!" he burst out in alarm. 

_________________________________________________________

So, how is it? Getting to the climax. 


	15. Half I Never Knew ch. 16

****

THE HALF I NEVER KNEW

By Heather Martin

Long time no write. Sorry! I hope there will be people who still wants this finished. If you are one, please leave a comment. It only takes 1 minute. 

Thanks for reading, and enjoy the chapter.

Oh, and sorry for it being kind of choppy (switching from scene to scene). 

Chapter 16

Queen Beryl gazed into her murky crystal ball, intently. A smirk formed on the woman's mouth. She could see the moon brat. The girl was finally ready to face her.

Beryl stood up. It was time to vanquish the princes, the one obstacle preventing her from destroying the world.

***********************************

Sailor Moon gasped as a light engulfed her. A rushing feeling overcame her. When it cleared, she was no longer in Tokyo. 

The room was darkened. Out of the shadows came a woman. She possessed wild red hair and wore a long violet dress. Sailor Moon recognized her from a distant memory. A time that was only revealed to her in vague dreams. This was Queen Beryl. 

"Come to fight me, Serenity?" the queen asked.

Sailor Moon took a step forward. She stood up straight and tall with confidence. She closed her eyes. Her form shifted into the princess. The ginzuishou (silver crystal) appeared in her hands. A new power charged through her. White energy streamed from the gem. The battle had begun. 

****************************************

Tuxedo Kamen clutched his cane. Determination was etched on his face. "We have to get to her," he spat out. 

"We better gather the others," Luna cried. She started to rush down the street. Tuxedo Kamen followed.

The masked hero turned to the feline. "I could carry you," he suggested. "It would let us get there faster."

Uncertainty made Luna stop. Should she trust this man? She knew nothing about him except that he came to Sailor Moon's rescue. But, her charge was in trouble. She had to do everything possible to get to her in time. Slowly, the cat nodded in agreement.

Tux knelt down and scooped up Luna. Then they raced ahead, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Soon they came to the Hikawa Temple.

The two raced to the door. Tuxedo Kamen pounded fiercely on it. In a few seconds, Hino Rei appeared. She looked out at them, perplexed.

"What is going on?" Rei asked. Her eyes lingered on Tuxedo Kamen.

Tuxedo Kamen was panting. He couldn't stand this. Usagi needed him now. Not ten minutes, or even five. He could feel her becoming weak. "It's Sailor Moon! She went to face Queen Beryl alone," he burst out.

A gasp came from Rei. Her eyes got large. 

"Call the other senshi," Luna ordered.

Rei nodded her head. She pressed a button on her wrist communicator. 

********************************************

The princess of the moon, Tsukino Usagi, was harnessing the power of the crystal. It was made of love and goodness, the purity of humanity. But, it frightened her. Would it be enough? 

Luna had told her that she would die without the prince to help her. Usagi didn't care about that. If it meant saving Earth from destruction, she would gladly welcome it. What mattered was if she could pull it off _before_ that happened. 

Dark energy flowed out of the Negaverse queen. Usagi forced herself to hold it back with more power. She could feel herself growing tired. Her body told her to let go. She should give up and drop the ginzoishou. "NO!" she screamed. "I will save minna (everyone), if it means the last of me!"

Another surge of power came out of her.

**************************************

Tuxedo Kamen brought his hand into a tight fist. He could sense the helplessness of his love. She was in so much need.

"We need to get to Usako _NOW!" _

All eyes fell on him. The senshi seemed to understand his need. They formed a circle, uniting their fingers in a tight grasp. 

Jupiter's head shot up. "Wait, how are we going to take him with us?" she asked, referring to Tuxedo.

Bewildered expression were on their faces. Then Mercury said," Maybe if he stands in the middle. . .?"

It was worth a try, and they were all willing. So, Tuxedo Kamen stepped into the ring. They all surrounded him, preparing to Sailor Teleport. 

___________________________________________________________

K, minna, what'd ya think? One more chapter go, I think.


	16. Half I Never Knew ch. 17

****

THE HALF I NEVER KNEW

BY HEATHER MARTIN

I decided to just go ahead and finish it today. Hope you enjoy it. Please send comments!

CHAPTER 17

Glowing light emerged from the senshi circle. It sent them soaring into space. The next thing they knew, they were transported into a room.

Sailor Mercury lifted her blue head. She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. "I think we made it. This is probably Beryl's castle," she informed.

Tuxedo Kamen opened his eyes. He had ended up on the floor in a heap. But, he made it. Their plan had worked. Now, all they needed to do was find Usagi. 

His thought was answered by a yell. "I can't give up!" 

Immediately, Tuxedo Kamen got to his feet. He ran toward the sound. He would know that voice from anywhere. It came from his angelic Usako. 

The senshi followed behind him. They all came to a halt when they saw what was happening. 

Their princess was giving off a thin stream of light from the silver crystal. It barely held back the darkened power that came from Queen Beryl. Usagi had fallen to her knees, ready to collapse. 

"Don't give up! We need you," Venus called to Usagi.

Tuxedo Kamen watched his love with desperation. She was so weak. The crystal was draining all her strength. If she didn't stop now. . . No, he wouldn't think about that. He wouldn't let it happen. There had to be someway to save her. 

Sailor Jupiter stepped forward. "Supreme Thunder!" she cried. Electricity burst out of her. It went racing toward Beryl, its target. The hit seemed to have no affect. 

A shrill laugh came from Queen Beryl. "Your pathetic attacks can't harm me. And, neither can the ginzuishou. I am invincible!" To prove her statement, she directed more power shooting at Princess Serenity. 

A tear streamed down Tuxedo Kamen's face. He wished that he could take Usagi's place. He would gladly die for her. If only he could use the crystal instead. 

Tuxedo Kamen needed to go to his princess. He couldn't stand it. He didn't care if it would be his downfall. All he wanted was to get to his Usako. He went into the battle.

A shout came from Mars. "Tuxedo Kamen, what are you doing? You will be disintegrated!"

He hardly heard her. He had finally reached the princess. 

**********************************

"Usako!" 

Princess Serenity turned her head. She couldn't believe her eyes. Tuxedo Kamen was right beside her. She smiled, faintly. This was good. She would get to see her love one more time before she faded away.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered.

Tuxedo Kamen reached out to her. He touched her face, bringing tears to her vision. "I'm here," he said. "And, I'm not leaving you."

Serenity leaned on him. Her eyes wanted to close. Her body was ready to shut down. "Help me hold on," she pleaded. "I have to defeat her." 

He reached out, and held on to her. He tried to give her all his love, all his warmth. That was all that he could do.

A dizziness overcame her. Serenity felt herself giving out. She was being thrust into the nothingness.

********************************

A shriek exploded out of Tuxedo Kamen's lungs. The outburst contained the devastation that he felt. He saw the princess's eyes close. Her body slumped to the floor, the crystal falling from her grasp.

In a swift motion, Tux grabbed the ginzuishou. As he did, something happened. A flash of luminescence engulfed his form, altering it. Thick armor came to his shoulders and chest. He was dressed all in black, and was accompanied by a silver sword. 

With rage, he faced his opponent, that of Queen Beryl, the one who hurt his Usako. He didn't know how, and he didn't care, but the crystal was in his control now. He set out on using it to its limit. He sent all that he could of the energy spurting at Beryl. The white light had penetrated through her power, and straight at her.

Queen Beryl shrieked and squirmed as she dissolved into the pure energy. Soon, the crystal flickered and then dimmed. The Negaverse queen was gone.

***********************************

Mamoru didn't have time to think. He crawled over to the still figure of his princess. With a shaky hand, he lifted her into his arms. He stared down at her sweet face. 

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Endy?" she murmured. She sounded so faint.

"Yes, Serenity, it's me," he confirmed. He held her tighter to him.

She smiled. "I've finally found my prince." She took in a shallow breath. "This is so nice. I can feel your love inside me. It took away the pain. I don't feel anything but that now."

Hollowness had taken over the prince. Princess Serenity suddenly shut her eyes and became limp. Everything seemed to stop. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He buried his face into the chest of his dead lover and just wept. 

_____________________________________________

Don't get to excited yet. This isn't the end, an epilogue is coming your way.


	17. Epilogue

THE HALF I NEVER KNEW

By Heather Martin

Well, here is the conclusion. I hope you all enjoy it. I really loved writing this. Now that it is done, though, I can put all my attention to working on Only A Memory Away, my new Sailor Moon fanfic.

EPILOGUE

The group teleported back: Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury around the prince, holding his lifeless princess. They arrived back at the Hikawa temple, solemn expressions on their faces. They laid their Serenity on the ground, mourning her death.

A cat came charging at them. She made her way into the crowd. Her eyes became huge as she noticed the girl with flowing odango blond hair, immobile on the ground. She shook her head. "No, not again!" she cried. This can't be happening again. Not like Queen Serenity.

Luna turned to see the man kneeling beside the princess. She gasped from complete shock. It was the prince, but she also knew him as Chiba Mamoru. I should have known, she thought. How stupid I was. 

Mamoru gazed at the body of Usako, Serenity, and Sailor Moon. He didn't say a sound, and his eyes were all dried up. He couldn't look away from her, and he wondered if he ever would be able to bring himself to.

He took a hand and felt her lips. He had expected them to be cold, but instead they were warm. He bent down and kissed them. They were sweet and smooth. He wished that they would respond to his touch.

He heard a gasp. He sat up to see what had caused it. Everyone was staring at the ginzuishou that was next to him. The crystal was glowing. It started to float, and moved over Usagi's body. They watched as it lowered into her chest, right where her heart was located.

There was a sound of inhaling. All of a sudden Usagi came to life. Tuxedo Kamen watched in disbelief. Her blue eyes fluttered open. Her head tilted his way. A smile curved its way on her mouth. "Mamo-chan?" 

The tears that had dried up before returned, but these were different, these were droplets of joy. In a flash, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. He began to kiss her all over in a frenzy.

Usagi hugged him back, giggling. "I love you," she said.

"Oh, Usako, I love you too. I've always loved you. I've loved you for a thousand years, and I'll go on loving you for a thousand more," he told her.

The senshi and Luna were crying. They knew that this was some sort of miracle. They made a vow then and there that the couple would get their thousand years. They would defend them, and guard them forever. Love would not die, it would live on forever.

______________________________________________

There you go. I am proud to declare that that is the ending. Please be kind enough to comment. 


End file.
